Reincarnated
by Kuroyuki the Ryu
Summary: After being killed by a blond Konoha medic Suigetsu expected to go to hell. He did not expect to be reborn. Even if he was a poor farm boy. But when he becomes a dragon rider of a dragon who he named Karin after his old team mate, and join the Varden, but who is the leaders daughter? The blond haired witch who killed him! This isn't going to end well..Suigetsu as Eragon Shadeslayer


Kuroyuki the Ryu does not own Naruto nor the Inheritance Cycle, I will probably forget to put the disclaimer in later chapters, so this is for all future chapters as well.

* * *

**Suigetsu Reincarnated**

**Chapter One**

**Intro Part One**

* * *

**Suigetsu/Eragon's POV**

I opened his eyes to the wooden roof of his room. Sighing at the prospect of another boring day, I pushed my self up in to a sitting position. my white, blue tipped hair fell in to my face, blowing it out of my face, I quietly got dressed and grabbed an apple for breakfast, and as usual a glass of water. Uncle Garrow had never understood why I drank so much water. Then again Uncle was still trying to convince him self that his precious Eragon wasn't a reincarnated, after all there where so many stories about them and the power they wield. After all, Garrow had never seen my father, my strange hair and eyes could be from him, or it could just be a strange gene mutation, like Jess the trader, who had blue hair and pink eyes, it was called Cromostetic or something in the empire, it usual just meant they had lots of magical potential, more then a normal human or elf. I was fine with people thinking that, in fact I encouraged it, easier to operated. Plus reincarnated are rare, with only a few born every hundred years or so, what where the chances that Eragon Garrowsson was one, extremely small. Same was true for Karin, not that many where reincarnated, but I hope she will or had been, she deserved another chance.

Apparently it had been thousands of years since that blond Konoha medic had killed both of us with that double suicide electric attack. Well at least that bitch was dead, she got what she deserved for killing Karin. As I jumped from tree to tree, moving far faster then any horse could run towards the Training Clearing.

Ever since I regain my memories when I was seven ( I went in to a coma for a week), two years ago now, I've been hunting down the seven swords of the mist, using ever illigal channel in order to locate them, so far only the Kiba Blades are in my possession, sealed safely in storage seals on my wrists, I told Karin that it would pay off learning to do that...to bad she's not hear to ague with...I really need to stop thinking about Karin Uzumaki.

After about five minutes of jumping from branch to branch I final reached the clearing. It was just a big grassy clearing, several trees had kunai and shuriken sticking out of them, and there was a large pond for me to practice with. it was big enough for me to practice _**Water Dragon Jutsu**_ and not leave the lake. Infact that was how I made the lake, fire as many water dragons as I could with out passing out. Which for a seven year old was a lot, but considering I had kept my former reserves it wasn't surprising.

I landed in a clearing and began to train.

* * *

**An hour or so later: Suigetsu/Eragon POV**

After an hour or so of training the sun had begun to rise, signaling it was time to return to the farm. I sighed, resealing the Kiba Blades. I turn towards the trees, and jumped on to the nearest branch, then the next, and then the next, I got lost in the thought as I traveled the path through the trees that I had traveled countless times.

I loved Roran and Garrow, strange as that is for some one like me, Suigetsu Houzuki, caring about people. I suppose that carried over from my time as Eragon, before I regained my memories.

I can't decide if I like the way being Eragon has changed me, I can't really. I used to not care about that many people, I can list them on one hand: Mangutsu, Karin, and Zabuza-sensei. But now I have Uncle Garrow and Roran, it still seems that if I hadn't been Eragon for a while, I wouldn't cared if they died a horrible painful death, but now...I'd try to save them.

When I was little I remember listening to Brom, Carvahall's story teller tell us stories of the reincarnated. Spirits of warriors from a time long forgotten, with powers that make todays magic seem weak and so skilled they could slaughter armies single handedly. How no to where the same, they all specialized in different elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, and some sub elements like Ice or Lava.

I always loved stories about them the best, even more then the ones about the Dragon Riders. I never knew why till I regained my memories. My favorites where ones about Sakura of the Scales, the destroyer and healer. The Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza. Sasori the Puppeteer. Gaara of the Dessert. Naruto the Peace Bringer. Itachi the Black Crow. My favorite was Mangetsu of the Ocean, my big brother...

I entered my room via the window, got back in to my night cloths and went back to sleep, Uncle would wake me up in an hour or so.

* * *

**So what'd you think? And if Suigetsu different its because he spent seven years as Eragon with out any memories of his past life. like it review, don't like it review and tell me why so I can fix it.**

**Kuroyuki out.**


End file.
